The Untold Story of Luna the Worgen
by Fonzzx
Summary: Luna the Worgen... future Queen of Stormwind? Let's see, shall we?


It was a quiet evening in the city of Stormwind. Genn Greymane, the leader of the worgens, had come to ask the King if some of the tame worgens could reside in Stormwind, with the other humans. The others would have to stay in Darnassus with the night elves, as they did not pose a threat to them. Accompanying him were Darius Crowley, a fellow worgen, Lorna, his daughter, and another worgen, a warrior named Luna. They approached the keep in human form.

A few years had passed since the spread of the worgen curse into their home city. The Gilneans had been forced to evacuate from the Forsaken invasion, and the night elves had offered their home city as refuge. However, many of the Gilneans craved other human company.

The four knelt before King Varian Wrynn, and his son, Prince Anduin. The Prince had been born blond, but his hair had darkened gradually over the years. The King had been a warrior throughout his life, and his lined face was heavily scarred from various wounds.

"My friends, you may stand," the King's voice echoed throughout the room. The four visitors stood. "I know why you are here. Your people are welcome in my city, as long as the curse does not spread in the conventional way. I will not tolerate an attack on my citizens."

"And neither will we," Greymane said. "Only the most tame worgens will be allowed to reside in the city of Stormwind, my King."

"Then we have reached an agreement," the King said. "It is my wish that the four of you stay in the keep for the night. You have had a long journey."

The King and Greymane launched into a conversation about battle tactics. Crowley and his daughter were showed to their rooms. The Prince watched Luna with interest, his dark eyes resting on hers. She bowed her head.

"Your majesty," she said in a quiet voice.

"I don't want any of that 'your majesty' rubbish," the Prince said cheerfully. "My name is Anduin." He offered her his arm and walked her around the palace gardens.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Luna."

"Just Luna? No surname?"

"No," she answered. "My parents disowned me when I was bitten."

"Bitten? Is that how the curse is spread?"

Luna removed her glove and bracers, and pulled up the sleeve to her shirt to show the Prince the scar that ran the entire length of her forearm. "Bitten, or scratched," she said. "I remember the day it happened. I thought I'd lose my arm, and then suddenly that was the least of my problems."

The Prince laughed in response to her lighthearted tone. Suddenly he turned to Luna, stopping their walk.

"Can I see you?"

Luna grimaced. She tried to avoid the worgen if she could. But he was royalty, and he'd asked nicely.

She stepped back, her mid brown eyes changing to amber, her dark blonde hair turning black, and fur erupted all over her body. She stood taller than him now.

Being a worgen had its advantages. She could hear things much further away, and her vision was crystal clear. Her sense of smell was a lot stronger. She sniffed the air. Anduin's scent registered with her. She liked it. It wasn't too overwhelming, like some young men's scent could be.

She remained focused, and shrank back into a human.

"That's really something," Anduin said dryly, and Luna laughed. He suddenly bent down, plucked a flower from a nearby bush, and tucked it into her hair, blushing red as he did so.

It had been more than a year since they'd met. Anduin watched her sleep in his bed. She was now his beloved, they were engaged to be married, as of this evening. He stood over her, watching her sleep. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He left a note on his pillow, kissed her forehead, and left to go and perform his duties.

In the morning, she reached across and her hand brushed the empty air. Her eyes opened, and she spotted the note. He had gone to tend to the wounded in Duskwood. He'd requested that she join him when she was ready; he had a surprise waiting for her there. Luna scrambled out of bed, donned her armour and went to the stables to find her horse, a plain black steed named Magnus. He too, had been a gift from Anduin.

The ride to the town at Duskwood was uneventful. She left Magnus with the stable master there and patted him gratefully, when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She felt a smile spread across her face, and she turned to face Anduin. He took her hand and led her towards the tent that had been set up, and before they entered, he stepped behind her and covered her eyes. It was difficult for Luna not to transform because one of her senses had been taken, but she remained in control.

Anduin walked her slowly forwards until she was in position, and then took his hands off her eyes. In front of her, on a mannequin, was new and expensive plate armour. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. "I don't know what to say!"

"It'll keep you more safe than mail," he said, taking her in his arms and stealing a kiss before he could be called away. When he was, he took her left hand in his.

"Where's your ring?" he asked, distracted. She pulled a long chain from under her shirt, and it was dangling round her neck.

"I didn't want to damage it," she explained. He kissed her hand before leaving.

Luna changed into her new armour, admiring it as she put it on. It really was beautifully made. She joined Anduin outside. He was tending to a soldier, who was laying on the ground and clearly bleeding to death. Luna charged the nearest enemy, leaped over Anduin and the soldier, and transformed in midair, tackling the undead scout to the ground. The enemy was stunned and Luna took advantage of the worgen's strength to finish it off with her swords.

Three more scouts were running towards her. Anduin had finished with the soldier, who had died peacefully, and stood behind Luna. She wouldn't let any of them get to him, he knew. Luna engaged the three enemies simultaneously, and Anduin cast a shield over her, so none of their attacks would harm her for a short time. They worked together to finish them off. That was the last of the undead; they'd retreated to their camp. Luna and Anduin and some of the other soldiers helped the wounded on the battlefield, and carried them back to the tent.

There was a small lake behind the camp, of clean water, so Luna took off her armour and undershirt to bathe. The afternoon had exhausted her, and it was nice to finally relax. There was a waterfall at the back of the lake, and Luna rinsed the dirt and sweat out of her hair. She heard a splash, and turned around. Anduin had joined her, a look on his face. She knew that look. He kissed her, his hand clasped around hers, which was clutching the ring around her neck. His other hand rested on her back, pulling her towards him. They ignited a fire in each other, a fire that before they met, had never existed.

His hands grasped her thighs and she let out a soft moan into his open mouth.

"People will be watching," she muttered, ever conscious of embarrassing him.

"I don't care," he replied, kissing her roughly.

Someone coughed nearby. With a sigh, Anduin looked up.

"What?" he snapped, frustrated.

"Sorry, my Prince, but your father requests your presence in Darnassus," a guard said carefully, hiding the smirk on his face.

"Fine. Go." He dismissed the guard, irritated. He turned back to Luna to find a smile playing around her lips.

"Told you," she smirked, walking out of the lake towards her towel and armour.


End file.
